Heparin-induced thrombocytopenia (HIT) is a prototypic, common, iatrogenic thrombotic disorder characterized by inflammation, platelet activation and venous thromboembolism (VTE). It occurs in 1-5% of heparinized patients and often in elderly patients with advanced atherosclerotic disease. Recent studies demonstrate a strong link between atherosclerosis and venous thromboembolism. We believe that both disorders share certain fundamental features in their pathophysiology, i.e. inflammation and platelet dependent acceleration of vascular procoagulant pathways. We propose studies below to better understand the mechanistic basis of HIT, explaining why atherosclerosis is central as a risk factor for the development of this disorder. Specific Aim 1: To examine the relationship between platelet PF4 content, severity of atherosclerosis and HIT antigen expression. We have demonstrated that platelet PF4 content correlates with development of atherosclerosis in a murine model, and that PF4 accumulates in human atherosclerotic lesions and forms HIT-like antigenic complexes. We now propose that high levels of platelet PF4 predispose to progression of atherosclerosis and lead to development of HIT antibodies even prior to heparin exposure. To test whether these findings are relevant to the clinical setting, two patient populations (ages 25-45 and >60) undergoing cardiac catheterization prior to valve replacement surgery will be examined. The severity of atherosclerosis on cardiac catheterization will be recorded and blood will be obtained to assess total platelet PF4 content and HIT antibody level. In addition, a subset of patients will undergo skin punch biopsies that will be analyzed for vascular damage and PF4 and HIT antigenicity. Specific Aim 2: To examine the relationship between platelet PF4 content and total surface PF4 and HIT antigenic complexes. We have also shown, mostly in murine models, but again with supportive studies in humans, that surface-bound PF4/glycosaminoglycan (GAG) complexes on platelets are antigenic targets in HIT. We posit that patients with high platelet PF4 and more severe atherosclerosis (see above) will have more extensive chronic platelet activation and PF4 release and higher levels of platelet-bound surface PF4 and HIT antigenic PF4/GAG complexes. We propose to show that such a population with high surface PF4 and HIT PF4/GAG antigenic complexes can be detected in the general population. We therefore propose to measure the level of platelet PF4 content and total surface PF4 and HIT antigenicity in these two populations and also in well children. [unreadable] [unreadable] These studies should allow us to identify high risk patients, and lay the groundwork for clinical trial(s) [unreadable] [unreadable] evaluating outcomes in patients stratified by risk and/or receiving targeted therapy. This should result in decreased morbidity and mortality in elderly patients requiring heparin anticoagulation. Patients who are hospitalized frequently receive the blood thinner heparin to prevent or treat blood clotting. These patients are at risk of a blood clotting condition called heparin-induced thrombocytopenia. These studies will clarify whether older patients are at increased risk for this disorder and help us target individuals at greater risk of this complication so that their treatment can be modified. This should improve the outcome of patients needing blood thinning with the medication heparin. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]